


playing soldiers (just pretending)

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Drama, Fluff, Good Lord, I have no self control, Lots of drama, Multi, and thus have started yet another hoo rewrite, hoo ok so here's the thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: ok so basically these are gonna be little drabbles of the characters as i figure some shit out so yeah <3
Relationships: Frank Zhang & Calypso, Frank Zhang & Grandma Zhang, Hazel Levesque/Original Female Character(s), Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Leo Valdez & Jason Grace & Frank Zhang, Piper McLean & Hazel Levesque & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 10





	1. the boys in moa

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically these are gonna be little drabbles of the characters as i figure some shit out so yeah <3

_“Dude.”_ Leo grumbled as he pushed his way through the busy crowd at the Charleston harbor. _“We better fucking find that map Reyna mentioned or I’m going to kill her.”_

Frank rolled his eyes. Despite only knowing the Greek boy for one day, he had quickly learnt that Leo liked to complain. A lot. He would have never made it in the Legion.

Jason snorted, leading them through the busy crowds. They slowed down as they came closer and closer to the back. **“It’s close to here.”** Jason mumbled. 

Frank didn’t fully understand how Jason knew that, but he chalked it down to two things: the quest he’d been on to the Charleston harbor previously and the fact that he was a son of Mercury.

Frank followed behind, his heart pounding. They finally stopped in front of a large room, that was locked. Jason stepped forward, pulling some sort of stuck out of his jacket pocket and shoving it into the lock. It clicked open and they stepped inside.

_“Perks of travelling with a son of Hermes!”_ Leo joked. Jason and Frank both stared him down. _“No? Tough crowd huh.”_ He mumbled.

They walked in further, and all Frank could think was that something was about to go horribly awry. Instead, something even worse happened. They turned a corner and a voice he hadn’t heard in nearly three months rang out.

“Fai Zhang! I did not raise you to be an idiot.” His grandmother was there. 

Oh for fucks sake.


	2. the girls in moa

Hazel watched the goddess before them with weary eyes. She didn’t trust Venus as far as she could throw her, but she wasn’t going to say that out loud. Especially not with Piper around.

_“Come in my dears!”_ The goddess called out and Hazel hesitated before following after Reyna and Piper who both climbed into the limo. Everything in Hazel’s body told her that this- whatever it was, was a bad idea.

_“There are many things that people say about me,”_ Venus said, and Hazel bit back a laugh. _“Some positive, some negative. A lot of people forget that I am one of the oldest goddesses that exists. That I’ve seen many things and have caused many wars.”_

Reyna stared the goddess down, and Hazel bit the inside of her lip. “ _People underestimate me because I am a goddess of love. They forget that love is so strong it can cause wars and wreak havoc. You, three young ladies, are perfect proof of that.”_ She smiled at them and for a moment, Hazel saw her mother’s face, dark brown eyes and corkscrew curls. Venus smiled at her before changing forms again, this time looking like an older version of Piper.

_“The girl who is too scared to love.”_ She said looking directly at her daughter. Piper didn’t respond, but Hazel could practically feel the anger radiating off of her. _“The girl who was scorned by love.”_ Reyna scoffed rolling her eyes. Hazel sucked in a breath as Venus turned her attention back to her. _“And the girl who will never find it.”_

What the fuck did that mean? Hazel thought. Venus grinned at her, and her face turned to that of Reverie’s. Reverie’s signature green eyes and medium brown skin stared back at her. Hazel balled up her fists. Her feelings for the legacy of Apollo were no secret to anyone. Venus taunting her with them was new, however.

_“Love my dears, is something you cannot escape. Even if you are doomed by it. Remember that.”_ She smiled at all three of them before shooing them away.

Reyna got out first, then Piper. Venus grabbed Hazel’s arm. “ _You may not find love Ms. Levesque, but that does not mean it won’t find you.”_

Hazel shook the goddess’s perfectly manicured fingers off of her arm, clambering to get out.

Gods. What the fuck had she gotten herself into. They watched as Venus drove away, and Hazel rubbed her arm.

Things were even more confusing now.


	3. leo & piper friendship???

**“This seems like a horrible idea. It’s one in the morning Leo.”** Piper whispered and Leo looked back at her with a grin. _“Duh. That’s why we’re gonna do it.”_

The Native American girl rolled her eyes at him as they made their way down the Argo II’s hallway, Leo leading. They passed by Hazel’s room, which was shut. Leo grumbled under his breath about how Hazel had been acting overly emotional the last few days, earning him a smack to the back of the head by Piper.

Finally, they reached their destination - Jason’s room. Leo stepped forward, silently twisting the nob of the door handle. He walked in quietly, spotting Jason who was curled up in his bed. Leo motioned for Piper to follow him and she did, not without glaring at him the entire time.

He stuck his hand out and she handed him the bottle of shaving cream. He grinned as he smeared it onto Jason’s face.

He stepped back, admiring his work before turning back to Piper who rolled her eyes at him. They slid back out of Jason’s room, Leo snickering quietly.

 _“You are so stupid.”_ Piper grumbled and Leo grinned. **“Sure Beauty Queen. Sure.”**


	4. piper & hazel friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so my thoughts are basically that hazel isn't gonna be from the 1940s but her great grandmother was (duh) and the whole powers thing comes from her great-grandma who was a daughter of hecate,,,, and had the whole relationship w sammy and everything, 
> 
> also reverie is hazel's crush and a daughter of apollo <3

“My mom… My mom is dead. I don’t have any family to go back to after this.” Hazel said, tears pricking in her eyes.

Piper looked at her, at this kid who had been dragged by because of something her great grandmother had done, at this kid who just wanted to go home. Her heart panged for her.

“I’m sorry Hazel.” Hazel shook her head, her twists falling into her face. “I don’t want your pity. I just-if I die on this quest, the only person who will care is Reverie. My dad, is a liability. Y'know being Pluto and all. I don’t have anyone. Please Piper. Just make sure Reverie knows if something happens?”

Piper nodded. Hazel’s deep brown eyes met hers and she gulped down the concern she felt. “I swear. I’ll, I’ll tell her. I promise.” Hazel nodded before walking away, her twists bouncing.

What the fuck had Piper gotten herself into, she thought.


	5. frank & grandma zhang

“Fai.” Frank looked at his grandmother, his hands wrapped tightly around the chunk of wood that determined whether he lived or died. She looked at him before hobbling over, gently placing her hand on his cheek.

“I do not say this enough, but I am proud of you my boy. Your mother would be proud too.” Frank nodded. He didn’t know what to say. Thank you wasn’t enough.

Without thinking, he leaned forward and hugged her. His grandmother squawked in false anger before hugging him back. “I miss her.” He mumbled and she hummed in response.

“I miss her too.”


	6. hazel in new orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Orleans. A city Hazel hadn’t been back to in nearly 68 years, as freaky as that seemed. She had left when she was 13, and she was returning 13.
> 
> Gods, her life, her second one she reminded herself, was crazy.

New Orleans. A city Hazel hadn’t been back to in nearly 68 years, as freaky as that seemed. She had left when she was 13, and she was returning 13.

Gods, her life, her second one she reminded herself, was crazy. The streets of the city were filled with people as they finished up their Christmas shopping and every time she passed by a white family, she felt herself shrink in on herself. Her mother’s words rang through her head. “Don’t give them an excuse. Be polite. Don’t go on their land or in their spaces. Be a good girl Hazel.”

She shook her head. She didn’t need to worry about that now, or at least that was what Reyna had told when she had arrived at Camp Jupiter. It still amazed her that Reyna was in charge, even if it was only a ceremonial position until her 18th birthday.

Pulling herself out of her head, Hazel walked over to the other sidewalk, her heart pounding as she saw it up ahead. Her mother’s store, Queen Marie’s was still there. Holding her breath, Hazel continued walking until she was standing in front of it. She could see into the front through the window and gods, nothing had changed.

Her mother’s parlour was still there, along with all of her nick knacks and the tarot cards Hazel had been warned to stay away from. “It’s been closed for over five years now.” She turned around to see a boy, not much older than her. “What?” She asked and he repeated himself.

“Queen Marie’s. They had to close it five years ago because of some health code violation. The owner said he had no plans on ever coming back to New Orleans.” Hazel stared at him for a moment before nodding.

“Huh. Thank you.” The boy smiled at her before extending out his arm. “I’m Josiah. Josiah Valdez. What’s your name?” Hazel blinked in confusion before shaking his hand.

“Hazel Levesque.” Josiah’s eyebrow furrowed and Hazel took that as her cue to get the hell out of there. “I uh, I gotta go. Bye Josiah.” Before he could stop her, Hazel ran, glad as hell that jeans were a thing so she wasn’t tripping over a skirt or a dress.

Gods. What the hell was her life.


	7. leo & hazel friendship (ft liper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think you're an idiot." Hazel said as she stomped into Leo's room. The Mexican American boy looked up at her, still holding the bag of frozen peas to his cheek.

"I think you're an idiot." Hazel said as she stomped into Leo's room. The Mexican American boy looked up at her, still holding the bag of frozen peas to his cheek.

"How?" He asked and Hazel scoffed. "You seriously promised Venus on the fucking River Styx that you wouldn't let anything happen to Piper? Are you dumb or what?" Leo glared at her and she glared back at him.

"I get it, she's your best friend and the two of you have some unrequited love but not really: you're just both too stupid to see it thing going on, but Piper is a big girl Leo. She can take care of herself." Leo pulled the makeshift ice pack off of his face.

"I never said she couldn't! She's the one who is taking things out of proportion!" Hazel pinched the bridge of her nose.

How was it, that she was 13 and had more of a clue as to what was going on than him. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" She yelled and Leo stared at her. She looked down, noticing a ruby that had popped up from the ground. She picked it up, twisting it and turning it in her hands.

"There are consequences to this sort of shit Leo! Piper just lost her grandfather, she can't lose you too " Leo nodded slowly. Hazel sucked a breath in.

"Just... don't fuck this up " Leo nodded. Hazel grinned, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"Good. Now, I gotta go find something to work on."


	8. leo & piper friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was thinking-” Leo started and Piper snorted, not looking up from her magazine as she replied. “That’s dangerous.” Leo glared at her before continuing.

“I was thinking-” Leo started and Piper snorted, not looking up from her magazine as she replied. “That’s dangerous.” Leo glared at her before continuing.

“Anyways… I was thinking. We should change the CHB shirts.” Piper looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. “Why?” Leo rolled his eyes, flopping onto the couch beside her.

“Because they are hideous Pipes. I mean c'mon. You can’t tell me your Aphrodite genes aren’t a little bit irritated at how ugly they are.” Piper laughed. “I hang out with you every day. I’m used to ugly.” Leo pouted and Piper snorted before pressing a kiss on his cheek.

“Okay fine Mr Fashionista. Show me what you got.” She said, putting her magazine down as Leo pulled out his phone and started showing her mockup designs.


	9. reyna & frank friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I want to move to Canada once this is all over.” Reyna mumbled as she shoved her sunglasses into her breast pocket, pulling her hair off of her neck and into a ponytail.

“I think I want to move to Canada once this is all over.” Reyna mumbled as she shoved her sunglasses into her breast pocket, pulling her hair off of her neck and into a ponytail.

“You do realize that like for 7ish months of the year, it’s freezing and snowy? You grew up in San Juan, lived on a fucking island for two years then moved to San Francisco Reyna. You wouldn’t survive a week in Canada.” Frank snorted as he grabbed his binoculars and looked around at the busy crowds before spotting Hazel and Leo who were arguing with some old woman - a goddess in disguise he figured.

“At least I wouldn’t have to be near my sister.” Reyna grumbled and Frank raised an eyebrow at her. He knew the bare minimum about the Ramírez-Arellano sisters and their extensive fighting but it must have been pretty bad for Reyna to consider leaving the Legion and moving.

“Sister problems?” He asked and Reyna shrugged scoffing. “Like always. Be glad that you’re an only child Zhang. Siblings are the devil incarnate.”

Welp. That was one of looking at it, Frank thought as Leo gave them the signal from below.


	10. reyna & hazel friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you could be any kind of dinosaur, what dinosaur would you choose?” Hazel’s words made Reyna turn to look at her, confusion written on her face.

“If you could be any kind of dinosaur, what dinosaur would you choose?” Hazel’s words made Reyna turn to look at her, confusion written on her face.

“What?” The fourteen year old rolled her eyes before repeating herself. “If you could be any kind of dinosaur, what dinosaur would you choose?” Reyna shrugged.

“A velociraptor I guess. They’re fast and really good at protecting things.” Hazel hummed. “I’d be a triceratops. Big and strong. I think Jason would be a T-Rex.” Reyna raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

“Why?” Hazel grinned. “Because his arms aren’t proportional to the rest of him!”

Reyna burst out laughing. Okay, maybe the kid had a point.


End file.
